The present invention relates to artist's kits and particularly to a portable device which may be used in a classroom, studio or in the outdoors for holding the artist's materials, serve as an easel for the canvas and be securely mounted to a convenient surface such as the top of a table, a stool or the like allowing the artist to paint upon a canvas that could not slide or otherwise move during use.
Portable artist's kits are known in the art, but these devices have no means provided for securely retaining the kit to an external support. Some do have built-in supporting legs that are cumbersome to use and require that this extra weight be carried by the artist. Examples of prior art devices that have incorporated integral leg members as the only means of support include U.S. Pat. Nos. 654,841, 3,132,439, 3,168,363, 3,202,471 and 3,540,787, French Pat. 1,450,682 and Swedish Pat No. 304,097.